My Little Kitten
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. [YamiSerenity] All you had to do was submit to me. Warning: hints of lemon and lime.


My Little Kitten

By SMYGO4EVA

The dying flame would never burn the roses, since the crystal tears would fall into the brink of despair. Fire only destroys everything it touches, like ash and humanity.

You are the rose, Serenity.

I'm not the fire.

I am the tears, my little kitten.

You will not fall into despair when you are with me; I can protect you with my shield. The dreams we share will NOT be broken by cold and cruel words. That's because you won't need those words, because you have me.

My little kitten.

_Why do you call me that, Yami?_

What?

_Why do you call me 'little kitten'? _

That's because you belong with me, Serenity. You gave yourself to me, and we both reciprocated our love. If I call you this, we can't be hurt by anything this wicked world has done to affection. If you're with me, we can't be hurt.

_I…I guess when you say that, I agree with you._

Exactly.

Just remember that, Serenity. Tell me, do you know why we love? Do you know why we fall into despair? Fall into depths of nothingness?

_Because no one loves anyone._

Why do you despair?

_Because nobody loves me as me._

I love you.

_I love you too, Yami._

May I tell the truth?

_About what?_

About us.

_Oh. Ok. Go ahead._

I want you.

_W-What?_

I crave you.

_What?_

I lust for you.

_Why?_

Because without something to desire, we'd have nothing.

_Isn't that better, Yami?_

Yes, it is.

_Do you truly love me?_

I do, Serenity.

_Do you truly love me?_

I do, Serenity.

_Do you truly love me?_

I do, Serenity.

_Do you truly love me?_

I do, Serenity.

_Do you truly love me?_

I do, Serenity.

_Do you truly love me?_

I do, Serenity.

_Are you sure?_

Do you love me, Serenity?

_I do._

Do you love me, Serenity?

_I do._

Do you love me, Serenity?

_I do._

Do you love me, Serenity?

_I do._

Do you love me, Serenity?

_I do! _

Are you sure about that?

_Yes! I do love you! I really do! _

That means a lot to me. Thank you for saying that.

_Y-You're welcome._

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

_I love you too. _

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

_I love you too. _

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

_I love you too. _

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

_I love you too. _

I do love you, Serenity. No one else.

_I love you too. _

Remember when we slept together? Remember that?

_Y...yes._

You felt something, didn't you?

_I did._

Did you like it?

_I did, really._

I've always wanted to let your give yourself to me.

_You did? When?_

Ever since I laid eyes on you, Serenity.

_Wow._

All you had to do was give yourself to me.

_I-It was amazing. It was, Yami._

You fell with me.

_I did? Me?_

Yes, you did. I knew what you hungered for, Serenity. You belong to me. Your deepest, darkest desires, everything. I know and understand them. You understood mine, too. All you had to do, was give yourself to _me_, little kitten….

_Yami._

_I-I…_

Yes, my little kitten?

_One and the same?_

Yes, Serenity.

_One and the same?_

Yes, Serenity.

_One and the same?_

Yes, Serenity.

_One and the same?_

Yes, Serenity.

_One and the same?_

Yes, Serenity.

_One and the same._

Yes, Serenity.

_One and the same._

Yes, Serenity.

_One and the same._

Yes, Serenity.

_Do you love me, Yami? I love you with all my heart. I know I keep asking this, but I just want to be sure. You are the only one for me. I'll do anything you ask me to do. I'll help you find yourself. I'll help you become yourself. I'll do anything. Anything!!!!!_

I do, my little kitten.

_Yami….._

Anything?

_Yes, Yami. I'll do anything for you._

You mean that? You can help me? 

_Yes, Yami. M-my master. I'll do anything._

Are you certain?

_Yes. Please, Yami. "I'll help you._

All right.

_Thank you, my Yami. _

The world in the world, Serenity. You are what I crave for. How could I say no?

_So... very... close..._

_**Brushing his lips**_

_**Frantically beating pulse**_

_**Dark window**_

_**Brushing his lips**_

_**Frantically beating pulse**_

_**Dark window**_

_**Brushing his lips**_

_**Frantically beating pulse**_

_**Dark window**_

_**Brushing his lips**_

_**Frantically beating pulse**_

_**Dark window**_

_**Brushing his lips**_

_**frantically beating pulse**_

_**dark window**_

_**Brushing his lips**_

_**frantically beating pulse**_

_**dark window**_

_**S brush, nip, and lick**_

_**skin as soft as butterfly wings**_

_**"...darkness?"**_

_**A brush, nip, and lick**_

_**skin as soft as butterfly wings**_

_**"...darkness?"**_

_**Sweet, sweet**_

_**Sweet, sweet**_

_Yami?_

Yes?

_I…I can't feel anything…_

Good….

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

_**Drip.**_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_**Just one thrust and the deed is done…just once more **_

_So good!_

So beautiful...

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**But you taste so good!**_

_**Tremble**_

Without the LIGHT there is no DARKNESS

_**A moan.**_

_**Bodies begging to be touched, caressed…….**_

_**A moan.**_

_**Bodies begging to be touched, caressed…….**_

_**A moan.**_

_**Bodies begging to be touched, caressed…….**_

_**A moan.**_

_**Bodies begging to be touched, caressed…….**_

_**A moan.**_

_**Bodies begging to be touched, caressed…….**_

_**A moan.**_

_**Bodies begging to be touched, caressed…….**_

_**A moan.**_

_**Bodies begging to be touched, caressed…….**_

Wet and soft

_Yami! _

My beautiful goddess... You are **mine**, my little kitten, and you always will be.

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**She's crying again.**_

_**In pleasure, and in his grasp.**_

_**Hurts?**_

_**Hurts?**_

_**Hurts?**_

_**Hurts?**_

_**Hurts?**_

_**Hurts?**_

_**Hurts?**_

_**Hurts?**_

_**Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places**_

_**Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places**_

_**Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places**_

_**Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places**_

_**Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places**_

_**Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places**_

_**Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places**_

_**Bodies softly brushing against one another in certain places**_

_**Her virginal blood**_

_**Her virginal blood**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Silence…**_

_**Lust**_

_**Want**_

_**Need**_

_**Crave**_

_**Beautiful**_

_**Kami**_

_**Gods**_

_**Heat**_

_**White Ice **_

_**Wild with desire**_

_**Wild with desire**_

_**Wild with desire**_

_**Wild with desire**_

_**Wild with desire**_

_**Wild with desire**_

_**Wild with desire**_

_**Wild with desire**_

_**Wild with desire**_

_**SCREAM!**_

_**SCREAM!**_

_**SCREAM!**_

_YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

-----

_Two loves I have of comfort and despair,_

_Which like two spirits do suggest me still:_

_The better angels is a man right fair,_

_The worser spirit a woman color'd ill._

_To win me soon to hell, my female evil_

_Tempteth my better angel from my side,_

_And would corrupt my saint to be a devil._

_Wooing his purity with her foul pride._

_And whether that my angel be turn'd fiend,_

_Suspect I may, yet not directly tell:_

_But being from me, both to each friend,_

_I guess one angel in another's hell:_

_Yet this shall I ne'er know, but live in doubt,_

_Till my bad angel fire my good one out._

_-William Shakespeare-_

_**FIN **_

_**(A/N: I know, it's crazy! Another creepy Yami, oiy. I used repetition in this story because….you know….hint-hint. You get the picture. One fact while typing this: never listen to creepy stuff like "Lilium (Saints Version)" from Elfen Lied. Hentai, hentai!) **_


End file.
